


The C.C.C. (Creature Care Center)

by NetSlayer



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Aftercare, Cryptids, Fae Logan, Foreplay, Fucking, I REGRET NOTHING, I regret some things, M/M, Mothman, Naga, Porn With Plot, Remus is a sweetheart, Riding, Siren, Siren Patton, Touching, fae, might turn this into an actual story, mothman is a title, mothman remus, mothman roman, naga janus, no beta we die like men, preping, they are the sons of mothman, virgil centric a bit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:29:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28393149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NetSlayer/pseuds/NetSlayer
Summary: Virgil works with his three friends; Patton, Logan, and Roman.Together they work at a care center for cryptids and creatures of all kind. To help reintroduce them into society or to help heal and care after them.Of course being the only human has it's perks and disadvantages.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 27
Kudos: 131





	1. Mothman?

**Author's Note:**

> This was just supposed to be a short story for a friend
> 
> Now look at it
> 
> I might have an actual plot or story idea for this
> 
> Enjoy!

Out of all the things on Virgil’s bucket list, getting pegged by Mothman wasn’t high on the list. But it was still on the list.

The day started off normal enough, he just walked into work ready to help take care of the new naga that was brought in from a forest fire a few days ago, when Roman stopped him from coming in.

“Princey move.” Virgil was not having it today, he was tired and wanted coffee. The proclaimed “prince” before him didn’t move an inch, he just stared at him with his piercing red eyes. It also didn’t help that he was ridiculously strong and even if Virgil tried to climb over him Roman could lift him like a sack of potatoes.

Which is how Patton found him being carried away by Roman to the back of the C.C.C. (Creature Care Center). Sometimes, Virgil hated being the only human who worked at a care center for cryptids and creatures of the nights. For myths and legend to be healed and ready to re-enter society. Being fully human was dangerous; they were perceived as fragile and weak most of the time, until one goes “feral” as the Crypts liked to call it.

It was common knowledge that yes, humans had no special enhancements or weird chaotic magic or abilities, they still had the  _ energy _ . 

And that was scary.

Anyway, Virgil was not happy to be sat down by Roman in the back of storage. Looking up at Roman, his bright red eyes are the only indication that Roman is in fact a Crypt. Virgil pouted and leaned back a bit, waiting for Roman to answer to this audacity.

“Now then Panic at the Everywhere, I have a favor to ask.” Roman stalked toward Virgil, it would have been intimidating if it wasn’t for the rainbow apron he was wearing for work. Virgil hid his snicker in the sleeve of his sweater as he got up and walked around Roman to put on his own apron.

“Must be a pretty big favor to manhandle me.” Roman huffed and Virgil only laughed some more.

“It is, I need you to go retrieve my brother for me.” Virgil nearly tripped on his shoes and with a bewildered look he laughed.

“Fat chance Princey.” Roman groaned and moved in front of Virgil.

“Please Virgil? My brother needs to rejoin society and is being a brat about it, he won’t listen to me, refuses to listen to anything Patton says, and now he’s just trying to spite me. Also, this naga is being a bitch and won’t stop biting all of us, if it bites you. You could be hospitalized for about a week at least.” Virgil groaned and this time slipped between Romans legs and walked down the hallway to where Logan and Patton were.

“Hey kiddo!” Virgil smiled at Patton, Patton smiled wide and showed off some of his pointed teeth. Patton was a siren and next to him was Logan, who was a fae. Now Virgil didn’t know much about the fae, all he knew was to not piss them off. Logan was chill though, he just mostly wanted to be left alone to his own devices without trouble. 

“Salutations Virgil.” Logan greeted him, Virgil gave off his two finger salute when Roman walked in glaring at Virgil.

“Virgil please be sensible.” Roman pleaded, combing his fingers through his fluffy looking hair.

“Drop dead Princey.” Patton lightly smacked him but said nothing and watched the banter between the two friends.

“Oh come on! Give me one good reason why you won’t do this, you’ve got nothing to lose!” Virgil pretended to think before turning towards Roman.

“Let’s see, I could lose my dignity, my patience, my temper. Also, you're asking me to seek out a strange Crypt who doesn’t want to be found, and be brought to you.  _ You're _ his brother, you go get him!” Roman groaned and looked over to Patton and Logan.

“Guys a little help?” Virgil looked between the creatures and immediately started to back pedal away.

“Hell no, do not bring them into this. He’s your brother, beside why would he even listen to me?” Roman dragged a hand across his face before looking at Patton and Logan who seemed surprised.

“Your brother?” Logan questioned, Roman nodded and gestured towards Virgil.

“Yes my brother, now will you two help me convince him he needs to go get him?” Virgil sputtered as Logan nodded his head.

“Fuck no, why does it have to be me?” Roman groaned and Patton answered for him.

“Well you see kiddo, we’ve been trying to convince Remus-”

“Remus?”

“That’s my brother’s name, we’re twins.”

“I did not know that.”

“Wait really?”

“ANYWAY, Remus would always refuse to join society, and would only come if a human asks him. We’ve tried sending people for years to get him but nothing has worked, but now the forest area he lives in is infected with a new poisonous plant that looks like a common berry plant.” So far Virgil was keeping up with the story very well, unaware that Patton was using some of his magic on Virgil. Being a siren and all does have its perks, he’s always able to keep clients calm. 

“Ok, so he doesn’t like Crypts is what I’m getting at. He also doesn’t seem to like humans in general either, he lives in a dangerous part of the woods, that you want me to go  _ alone  _ in, and has refused society for years, why would he want to join now?” Virgil asked, looking up at Roman and trying to avoid Patton and Logans’ gaze.

“Because he finally told me what was wrong with all the other people we sent after him.” Roman groaned and brought a letter out of his pocket, it looked very rustic and old. “He said they were all afraid of him and treated him like a trapped animal.” At that Virgil internally screamed, many people are scared of Crypts and tend to treat them less than thinking, feeling creatures., Yes, the reason Virgil works so well here at the C.C.C. is because he treats the Crypts with some decency and respect, but that's no real reason to send off into the forest  _ alone _ .

“Please kiddo?” Virgil turned around to look Patton in the eyes, big mistake. Patton now had a hold on him. “Please bring Remus back into society.” And fuck that did it to him. He could never say no to Patton, with or without his voice. Virgil groaned but shook his head in agreement and Roman gave a ‘whoop’ of excitement.

“Wonderful! I’ll provide you with details so you can go grab him tomorrow.” Virgil swirled around to Roman.

“Tomorrow?” Roman gave him an odd look.

“Yes tomorrow, don’t worry. He lives in a small cabin by the lake in the middle of the forest by the hiking trail. A day's journey there and back, tops.” Virgil was reeling as he grabbed Roman’s arm before they went to check up on the naga.

“Roman I don’t know which forest he lives in, I don’t even know what kind of Crypt he is!” Roman gave him the most credulous look he has ever received.

“You’re joking right?” Roman asked, Virgil rolled his eyes and hissed at Roman.

“No, I’m not joking! I don’t even know what you are!” They stared at each other in an uncomfortable silence until Roman spoke.

“We’re the sons of Mothman.”

~~~~~~~

Virgil was regretting this. He regrets a lot of things, but he was most certainly regretting this. Even while he sat in his car, map and survival items in hand, just by looking at the trail he didn’t want to do this. But he had two choices, go find “Mothman” or tell Roman to fuck off and find his own brother. 

Apparently Romans’ brother, Remus, took on the title of “Mothman” when their father passed. Roman wanted nothing to do with the title and Remus took it in stride, Virgil groaned and banged his head on his steering wheel. It also didn’t help that he had to wake up early for this shit. Grumbling he gets out of his car, double checks everything, phone, extra charger, medicine, food, water, all the essentials in case he dies. He doesn’t think it’ll be too bad, maybe one or two rouge Crypts at _ least _ .

Right?

Wrong.

His life is just one giant clusterfuck, isn’t it? He was already halfway through the trail and it was already midafternoon, at this rate he was going to end up at the cabin by nightfall. Then he would probably have to ask to spend the night for safety reasons. Virgil was definitely going to strangle Roman for all of this, and then the icing on the cake, part of the trail he was walking on, had a very steep cliff. By how high he was, he could see the lake and a little cabin, but knew that he should stay on the trail. 

The view was amazing though, surely it wouldn’t hurt if he just stopped for a second and enjoyed the view. 

Right?

Once again, wrong.

The dirt crumbled from beneath him and he fell. He fell down and started to tumble, rolling and falling, his arms and legs taking most of the damage, his ribs are definitely going to be sore, his head took a few tumbles as well. By the time he was at the bottom, he tried to get up only to slump back down and promptly blacked out.

When Virgil wakes, he’s still on the ground, but surrounded by warmth and darkness, he turns his head slightly and there he sees him. A man, a stranger, with tanned skin, a mustache, some tattoos that he can see on his neck, a white streak of hair, and a couple of piercings. He also had a bark green beanie that almost covered up his white streak in his hair, he was also wearing a very large green winter jacket, with white fur trimming the hood and sleeves.

“Ah, good you're awake!” The stranger said looking up from the campfire he was tending too, it was nightfall and Virgil was with a stranger by a campfire.

“Who are you?” Was the first thing that Virgil asked, he probably should be saying something along the lines of ‘I need a doctor.’ or ‘I fell down a cliff can you help me.’ but god damn was this stranger cute and he was very much gay.

“You can call me Duke, it looked like a pretty nasty fall you had.” ‘Duke’ said pointing at the cliff they were near, it was a little hard to see the silhouette now that it was dark and the stars were shining. Virgil tried to push himself up, to only realize that one, he was wrapped in a sleeping bag; two, he was sore. He whimpered when he tried to sit up, he cursed himself; showing such weakness in front of a stranger was not ideal, what also wasn’t ideal was the fact there could be Crypts anywhere.

“Hey, hey don’t do that here let me help.” Duke suddenly had his hands on Virgil and was helping him sit up. Once he was finally able to Virgil watched the Duke create a drink, it looked like a tea of some sort. “Here.” The Duke said, Virgil gave him a questioning glance, making the strange man laugh loudly.

“It’s medicine, emo boy. It’ll help with whatever sore or strained muscles you have.” Virgil sniffed the drink and scrunched his nose but did end up drinking the sour tasting concoction. He gagged a little bit, making Duke cackle and taking the cup away.

“See that wasn’t so bad, now was it?” Virgil playfully stuck his tongue out while scrunching up his nose. Duke cackled again and Virgil was inclined to giggle a little bit.

“So,” The Duke started off, letting go of Virgil and leaning forward on his free hands. “Am I going to get the pleasure of your name?” Virgil laughed a little bit and gave Duke a look.

“I don’t know, after that drink you gave me, I don’t think you deserve it.” The Duke made a noise and slammed his hand to his chest in mock offense.

“How rude and after everything I’ve done for you.” Virgil laughed and the Duke laughed along, until Virgil was wheezing from the pain he still felt in his chest. The Duke stopped laughing and leaned Virgil forward onto his chest, giving him a better position to breath.

“You really aren't gonna tell me, Mr. Emo?” Duke asked lightly, once Virgil had gotten his breathing under control. Virgil relaxed at the softness from the stranger, he felt like he could trust him.

“My name is Virgil.” Virgil whispered, it was probably a bad idea to give out his name to a random forest stranger, who he didn’t even know if he was a fae or not. But so far, Duke had helped him away from the cliff and gave him medicine.

“Alrighty then Virgil, it seems like you are in need of a massage! You’re so wound up and it seems like some of your bones might be misplaced.” Before Virgil could argue or question the Duke he felt a pair of warm hands kneed at his shoulders. Releasing a bunch of tension he didn’t know he was holding, he sighed softly and could practically feel the Duke smirking.

“That fall must have been really nasty if all your muscles are this tight from it.” Virgil was trying not to be entrapped by the soothing nasally voice and was able to clear his head enough to question the Duke.

“How did you find me?” The Duke laughed as he gently worked at a knot at Virgils’ back, even through the sleeping bag and padding, Virgil could feel everything.

“I was walking through the woods and saw Wendy standing over you.” Duke said nonchalantly.

“Wendy?” Virgil asked, the Duke hummed and his hands went over the perfect spot for Virgil. He practically purred, losing himself in the sensations.

“Yeah, Wendy.” Duke said softly, “She’s a wendigo, she was going to eat you but you're really cute and from the looks of it, you had a nasty fall. So I told her it was an unfair catch as you obviously fell and did nothing wrong.” Virgil tensed at the thought, that while unconscious he could have been killed. If he didn’t fall, he wouldn’t be in danger, he was so stupid-

“Hey, stop that.” Duke tapped his head gently, Virgil looked over to him, Duke shifted his beanie on his head and placed a hand on Virgil’s shoulder.

“You’re fine, nothing happened. You’re in one piece and Wendy knows better than to eat random strangers.” Virgil nodded his head but was still tense, he couldn’t wrap his head around the thought that this stranger was being nice to him.

“Why are you doing this?” He asked quietly, Duke stopped for a second before continuing the massage.

“Well, I don’t think anyone wants to get eaten by a wendigo despite how funny that would be-” Duke started but Virgil cut him off.

“No, I mean why are you being so nice to me? Why help me? Why not just call the police or something?” It was quiet again, only the crackle of the fire could be heard.

“Because you're hurt, and I think you’re really cute and hot, and from our conversation so far you are really fun to talk to. And I don’t know, I guess I just wanted to help you feel better, and it would probably help if you stop being so tense and  _ relax _ .” Virgil giggled at the whiny Duke and tried to relax the best he could while also hiding his blush.

The Duke saw it anyway.

“Ok, how about a change of topic, what is a fine ass looking emo, such as yourself, doing out in the forest alone?” Virgil hummed as the Duke's hands started to massage his neck and shoulders.

“I was looking for Mothman, or at least one of the sons of Mothman.” Duke stopped his ministrations for a second before continuing.

“Why are you looking for Mothman?” The Duke asked, when he grabbed one of Virgil’s shoulders, Virgil winced in pain. “Ooh, that needs to be popped back in, breathe in really deep for a second.” Virgil did.

Then he screamed.

Duke continued the massage and Virgil did his best to answer him after that shot of pain.

“His brother sent me.” 

“His brother…...sent you?” The Duke asked quietly, Virgil nodded as he felt the Duke’s hands go to his lower back.

“Yeah, his name is aaAHHH~” Virgil was cut off as the Duke’s hands brushed past a very sensitive spot for Virgil. The Duke’s hands brushed past the spot again, it was on his lower hips. The duke was able to get the sleeping bag and Virgil’s coat off of him to reach better at his back. Rubbing over that spot, over and over again.

“AAAHHH, oooohh, Duke wait-” Virgil moaned softly, Duke leaned forward and kissed the back of Virgil’s neck.

“Do you want me to stop?” The Duke’s voice was soft and low, Virgil’s mind was racing. Did he want the Duke to stop? It feels really good and he’s hot, and Virgil is very much gay. On the other hand, the Duke is also a stranger.

Virgil has done stupider things before.

“Don’t stop, just….. slow? Please?” The Duke groaned and continued kissing Virgil’s neck; his hands went low, taking a moment to squeeze Virgil’s ass before moving on to his thighs. Rubbing, pressing, pulling, and pinching; Virgil was whining and moaning at how close Duke was to his crotch. Then Duke bit his neck and Virgil keened before twisting his body to capture the Duke's lips. They were soft and very plush; it didn’t take long for their tongues to fight for dominance. Duke won and Virgil leaned back for the kiss to deepen, as their tongues explored each other's mouth, Duke went a little farther up and began to palm at Virgil. Virgil tried to hold back his moans but the Duke wasn’t having it.

“Don’t hold back, you sound so pretty for me.” Virgil tried to nod, instead he arched his back trying to gain more friction. He heard the Duke chuckle against Virgil’s neck, giving him open mouth kisses. Virgil tried to shift around to give the Duke a proper kiss, but with his shoulder still sore it was painful and he whimpered. 

“Hey, what’s wrong?” Duke asked, helping Virgil shift towards him.

“My shoulder is still a bit sore, and I wanted to give you a real kiss.” Virgil muttered, trying to hide his blushing face.

“Oh, if you wanted a kiss you could have just asked.” The Duke leaned down and planted a kiss on Virgil. One kiss turned into, two, then four, at first first it was soft but it turned into teeth and tongue. Mouths clashed, tongues explored, and hands roamed. The Duke went back to his previous task of palming Virgil, but this time he also undid his jeans and slipped his hand in.

“Oh~” Virgil broke the kiss and moaned, reeling his head back. The Duke took this opportunity to kiss his neck. Virgil’s hands began scrambling to take off as much clothing as he possibly could off of the Duke.

“Too many clothes.” Virgil panted, Duke chuckled.

“I completely agree.” Duke growled stripping Virgil down, causing goosebumps to appear everywhere from the cold night. No matter, the pretty emo wouldn’t be cold for long. While Duke was enjoying Virgil’s pale skin, thinking of all the ways to taint it, Virgil was struggling to take his clothes off.

“Hey, Dukey. A little help?” Duke huffed and laughed, still letting his hands roam on Virgil’s skin. Virgil finally pushed him off before he could take off his pants all the way.

“No, I’m serious. I don’t feel comfortable being the only one exposed out in the woods.” Duke finally stopped what he was doing and placed his fingers underneath Virgil’s chin.

“Alright baby boy, but you have to close your eyes first before I strip.” Virgil chuckled, and Duke kissed him. Virgil let his eyes close, after the kiss the Duke moved away and Virgil could hear articles of clothing being removed. Virgil shifted in anticipation, feeling a little bit exposed without his shirt on he reached for the sleeping bag to place on his shoulders but a hand stopped him.

“Hey no, you are very pretty and I would like to see your skin.” The Duke said softly. Virgil smirked.

“Do I get to see your skin?” The Duke laughed and kissed him.

“Open your eyes and find out.” Virgil opened his eyes and immediately gasped. Not only was the Duke full on naked, but holy shit he was fucking hot. Toned body, fit shape, tanned skin, some scars here and there, but the most impressive was his giant fluffy wings. Virgil looked up higher and saw that the Duke also took off his beanie, where there were two brown antennas.

“Your Remus.” Virgil whispered, putting two and two together.

“Surprise?” The duke- Remus said cautiously. They stared at each other for a good thirty seconds before Virgil started to laugh.

“Roman is going to be pissed when he finds out I fucked his brother.” Remus barked out laughing before crawling over to Virgil.

“Who said I was the one getting fucked?” Virgil wrapped his arms around Remus and hummed. 

“Well then you better get me out of these pants if you want this ass.” Remus grinned and captured Virgil's mouth as his hands tugged down on Virgil’s pants. Virgil lifted his hips to make it easier for Remus. In one swift motion both Virgil’s pants and underwear were off. Remus brought their hips together, both their members rubbing against each other.

“Oh fuck.” Remus moaned, grinding harder on Virgil, causing the emo to moan in his ear.

“Remus, Remus, Remus,” Virgil moaned, trying to move his hips faster. Desperate for some relief. “Please, more, oh fuck, please Remus.” Remus cut him off with a kiss, lifting him up higher onto his thighs. Remus moved on hand away from Virgil until he found what he was looking for in his jacket. A small tube of lube that he always kept around, Virgil saw it and broke the kiss.

“Always keep that with you?” He mused, Remus grinned, his antennas flicking.

“You never know when a cute emo comes dropping by.” Virgil snorted and ran his fingers through Remus’s hair. It was really fluffy, but as Virgil also discovered Remus was really sensitive with his antennas. Pulling them lightly, Remus moaned loudly.

“Oh fuck Virgil, baby boy, do that again while I prep you. Ok sweetheart?” Virgil’s breath got caught in his throat so he nodded. Virgil continued to gently tug and pet the fluffy antennas as he felt a finger rub around his hole. Virgil moaned with Remus when it pushed in; Virgil continued to play with Remus hair and antennas as another finger entered him.

“Ah, Remus please, fuck, please.” Remus moaned as Virgil rubbed his antennas.

“Fuck, ok baby, stop with the antennas for a bit.” Virgil did as he was told as a third finger entered him, scissoring him open and pumping in and out. Virgil held onto Remus’s shoulders as he lowered his hand to Remus’s cock, jerking Remus off hard and fast. Both were moaning in each other's ear.

“Remus, Remus, please, more, more, please, oh fuck, Remus.” Virgil babbled, trying to thrust down on Remus’s fingers. Remus moaned and gave open mouth kisses along Virgil’s neck, his wings fluttering.

“Ok, ok, hold on tight for me.” Remus took Virgil’s hand off his member and with a generous amount of lube on his dick, he gave it a few quick thrusts before putting the tip on Virgil hole. Virgil practically sobbed, trying to thrust down on it. Remus chuckled and slowly entered, once Virgil was fully seated on Remus lap they took a minute to catch their breath. Virgil leaned his head down on Remus’s shoulder, it burned so nicely. 

It was quiet as they waited for Virgil to be adjusted, only the fire could be heard beside their breathing. Virgil almost forgot he was outside, now that he was reminded he couldn’t help but look around to try and see if anyone was watching. Remus noticed his small panic and shielded them with his wings.

“What?”

“Nobody is going to watch you get your brains fucked out besides me emo.” Remus said softly, before Virgil could respond Remus thrusted up. Virgil’s breath got cut off and turned into a low moan, Remus continued thrusting up into Virgil moaning along with him. Once Virgil began meeting his thrusts with his own he could see stars.

“Oh Remus, Remus, feels so good.” Virgil moaned, he felt close to his release as he began to bounce on Remus harder.

“Virgil, you feel so good, so tight.” Remus, then rushed forward and pinned Virgil down on the dirt ground. His wings trembling but still keeping Virgil covered as Remus pounded rapidly into Virgil. It took a few tries but Remus finally found Virgil’s special little bundle of nerves.

“OH! Remus, right there! Please more!” Virgil cried out, wrapping his arms around Remus’s neck kissing him fiercely.

“Fucking hell emo, you better be close.” Remus moaned as he broke the kiss going harder and faster into Virgil.

“So close Remus, I’m so fucking close don’t stop.” Virgil sobbed.

“Don’t plan too.” Remus remarked, reaching down to grab Virgil dick. Virgil screamed as Remus pumped him in time with his thrusts.

“Remus, I’m gonna-” Virgil didn’t even get to finish his sentence before he came all over their chest. It didn’t take Remus long after that, with Virgil clenching down on his, and moaning so beautifully Remus came right after. They stayed in that position riding their high for as long as they could, until finally Remus pulled out and laid down next to Virgil. Pulling him closer to cuddle, Virgil didn’t care that the wings were no longer covering him, or that he was on the ground floor, or that he had cum leaking out of his ass. He was tired and Remus was warm, so he fell asleep in his arms barely hearing what Remus was saying to him.

“Get some rest emo, I’ll take care of you.” And with a small kiss to his head, Virgil fell asleep. 


	2. Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil wakes up sore and tired while Remus is being very sweet. They return to the C.C.C. to rejoin the chaos that is about to ensue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!!! I'm not dead!!
> 
> Holidays are over and I'm back at college!! With even MORE classes!!!!
> 
> So yeah, life is being life and I have no more sanity!
> 
> Please like and comment and enjoy!!!!

Virgil didn’t know  _ what _ to expect when he woke up, it took him a moment to take in his surroundings. He was in a soft bed, with soft blankets, inside a small little cabin. He looked around for a second before remembering what happened last night. He tried to sit up but immediately whimpered and fell back onto the bed. He was sore, not  _ only _ from last night’s activities but his shoulder and his ribs. The activities probably didn’t help his case either, he could barely move.

“You doing ok there tickle me emo?” A voice called out to him, he looked over to see Remus in cargo pants and a black t-shirt. He was sitting at a small wooden table leaning on one hand.

“Were you watching me sleep?” Virgil asked, his voice was hoarse.

“Yes, you look adorable when not stressed out.” Remus replied instantly, getting up and moving over to the bed. The cabin was a one room cabin, with a bathtub and kitchen on one side of the house and the bed and closet on the other. There was probably an outhouse outside somewhere.

“Seriously though, jokes aside, how are you doing?” Remus asked sitting next to Virgil, his wings puffed up and his antennas twitched.

“Hurts.” Virgil said softly, Remus snorted.

“I did a number on you huh?” 

“No, well  _ yes _ , but my ribs and shoulder also hurts.” Virgil groaned as he tried to shift over. Remus hummed.

“I forgot you fell off a cliff, how about I run you a bath? Get you properly cleaned and relaxed before we head out?” Virgil absently nodded along as Remus walked over to the tub and before walking outside and bringing in buckets and buckets of water before boiling it all and placing it in the tub.

“Ok. That should be nice and warm for you, here let me help you out.” Remus picked Virgil up from the bed and gently placed him in the nicely warm bath. Virgil sighed at the warmth.

“Thank you Remus.” Virgil leaned over to look at Remus. Remus chuckled and leaned over to kiss Virgil.

“No problem emo, I’m going to go grab some food for us to eat. You go ahead and relax and get clean.” Virgil watched Remus leave, allowing him to get completely clean, even though he was still very sore and his movements were restricted he was finally able to get fully clean. Once Remus returned Virgil was trying to get out of the tub.

“Woah there emo! Let me help you.” Remus walked over to Virgil and helped him dry off and gave him a pair of clothes to wear and helped him sit down at the small wooden table. Remus brought back some nuts and wild berries. Virgil carefully inspected the berry plant, he recognized it immediately as the  _ poisonous _ plant that he was trying to get Remus away from in the first place. He looked over to Remus who was about to PUT THE PLANT IN HIS MOUTH!!!!

“Remus no!” Virgil jerked forward and smacked the plant out of his mouth, the sudden movement was hell on Virgil. He groaned and slumped against the table.

“What? Are you ok?” Remus asked, forgetting about the berries for a second.

“I’m fine just in pain; Remus, those are  _ poisonous _ . They are an  _ invasive _ species that looks like the common berry. Besides Roman’s annoying persistence to bring you back, that’s also why I came here.” Virgil explained wincing a bit as he moved to a more comfortable position.

“To make sure I didn’t accidentally poison myself.” Remus looked over to the berry plant and inspected it before shrugging and moving onto the nuts he brought. They ate quietly as they made small talk, just gabbering about whatever. Remus was asking some questions about Virgil and how society is today.

“So if I wanted to go get food I can’t just hunt and gather like how I have been doing?” Remus asked, leaning back into the chair. Virgil laughed at the question.

“Remus we have grocery stores.” Remus laughed with Virgil.

“I know I’m just messing with ya! I know how society is and that’s why I prefer the outdoors. No rules, no restrictions. You know I’ve actually lived with Roman for a short while?” Remus asked Virgil. Virgil shook his head no and leaned forward to listen in on the story.

“It was after our dad died, Roman was finally happy to join society and live a normal life. I decided to join him to see how this whole ‘society’ thing worked. And it  _ sucked _ , having to wear clothes all the time, and having to be polite all the time, listening to cops, having to have something called human decency.” Virgil laughed at that. Remus joined in again.

“How horrible to have to try and be decent and to wear clothes.” Virgil joked, Remus gave him another lopsided grin.

“Yeah, it sucked. So I said my farewell to Roman and told him to enjoy his new life and that I’ll write to him soon.” 

“So why did you change your mind? Why finally decide it was time to wear clothes and be decent?” Virgil asked, genuinely curious. 

“As much fun it is to be chaotic and wild with other cryptids, it gets  _ lonely _ out here.” Remus sighed, a small smile gracing his lips.

“Don’t get me wrong, the Crypts here are fun to party with,” Remus waggled his eyebrows and Virgil just playfully rolled his eyes. “But they aren’t the best companion to have. Just to sit down and talk about rotting meat or how much a body can handle before dying, ya know?”

“Ah yes, simple conversations.” Virgil nodded his head as Remus laughed. “You must like horror movies then?” Virgil continued, Remus just looked confused.

“What’s a horror movie?” Virgil’s draw dropped.

“You talk about death and gore and you’ve never seen a horror movie?”

“I live in a forest Virgin.”

“Technically not a virgin  _ anymore _ .” Virgil retorted not thinking about it.

“Wait! Was I your first?” Remus nearly spat out whatever drink he had.

“Technically yes, you were my first to go all the way with me.” Virgil shrugged leaning back.

“Dude, you took my dick like a champ!” Virgil laughed at Remus’s amazement. Technically Remus was Virgil’s first, but Virgil has also given  _ several _ handjobs and blowjobs in the past so it wasn’t like he was inexperienced.

“Anyway,” Virgil tried to get himself back on topic. “A horror movie is basically a movie that attempts to strike fear in the people who watch it.” Remus leaned in intently, so Virgil continued. For the next two hours, Virgil and Remus continued their conversation about movies and different types of entertainment and pop culture. Turns out Remus is more invested in dark culture more than anything else Virgil has talked about.

“So you never really knew any of this while living with Roman?” Virgil asked as they gathered up his and Remus’s stuff to leave for the C.C.C.

“With Roman he was obsessed with this thing called  _ Disk-Knee _ , and everything else was about learning the rules or finding a job.” Remus shrugged as they packed up what little Remus had and whatever else Virgil could find that he brought. Once they were finished Virgil wasn’t in so much pain anymore, just dull throbs.

“Ok, fair. I’ll show you the internet when we get there, now how do we get to the trail?” Virgil asked, turning round to see a half naked Remus with his wings. He was built with toned muscles, and it made his wings look majestic. Virgil tried to hide his blush.

“We don’t need the trail, I can just fly everything to wherever you came from.” Virgil coughed into his sleeve. Remus started packing his shirt up, it wasn’t a lot of stuff. Virgil’s backpack, and two of Remus’s suitcases. 

“Well first off we need to get to my car,” Remus wrinkled his nose to that, he’s been in a car with Roman before, as he told Virgil and didn’t like it. Virgil has rode with Roman before and understood completely. Roman wasn't the  _ safest _ driver around. “Second, I can’t fly Remus. I need the trail.” At that statement Remus smirked and thrusted one of his suitcases in Virgil’s hands. Virgil was already wearing his backpack when Remus picked him up and took off in flight.

Virgil screamed and while still holding the suitcase wrapped an arm around Remus’s neck and buried his face in it.

“Hey, open your eyes virgin.” Virgil hesitantly opened his eyes and removed himself from Remus’s neck. The view was beautiful, looking around he could see where he parked his car.

“Over there!” Virgil motioned, being careful to not look down, Remus turned around and saw it. “That’s my car.” Remus nodded and flew over there, once they landed Virgil nearly fell onto his knees.

“You doing ok?”

“Never do that to me again without warning.” Virgil threatened.

“Noted.” 

Now that Virgil had service again he called Roman who was crying over the phone. Saying how he didn’t know if Virgil was dead or alive, how they were going to send a search party after him, how he should have never sent Virgil alone.

“Wow I wonder who told you not to let me go alone. Oh wait  _ I _ did!”

“I’m sorry Virgil but I thought you would be back by now.” Roman responded sniffling.

“Well shit happened and we are on our way to the center right now, if he would just GET IN THE FUCKING CAR.” Virgil screamed at Remus who was sitting on top of the car.

“Jesus Christ,” Virgil heard Roman whisper. “Let me talk to him.” Virgil handed the phone to Remus who gladly took it.

“Hello~.”

“Remus get your ass in the car right now.”

“That’s not a nice thing to say to your brother. What would  _ father _ think?” Remus mocked Roman through the phone for about five minutes before he finally got off the car and into it.

“There he should behave for like five seconds. Just get him over here quick, the naga is being a bitch again and we are trying to make him fall asleep before Remus gets here.” Roman explained.

“Roger dodger.” Virgil said.

“I’m not  _ dodger _ , I'm Rom-” Virgil hung up on “doger” and got into the car. Once he started the car he could tell Remus was nervous, he was clinging onto the seat belt and door for dear life. So to try and keep him calm Virgil put on some music before he started to drive. It was fine at first going a normal speed limit, until he got to the highway.

“I  _ hate _ this.” Remus said closing his eyes and leaning his head back. Virgil reached over to grab his hand and gave it a small squeeze.

“I get it,” Virgil started not once taking his eyes off of the road, but not needing too to know that Remus was watching him. “Driving is terrifying and it sucks, especially if you’ve only ever experienced  _ Roman _ driving, then it double sucks. But we are almost there and then you can get out.” Remus nodded, the rest of the drive was silent.

Finally they got to the Center, Virgil barely had any time to turn the car off before Remus jumped out and sprawled onto the ground. 

“I am never doing that again, holy fuck.” Remus whispered as Virgil slowly walked over to him. Still sore.

“Let’s get you inside you big baby.” Virgil laughed lightly as he helped him up and into the building. Once Virgil stepped in he was tackled by Patton into a bear crushing hug.

“Virgil! Oh my goodness! Are you ok? Are you hurt?” Virgil winced in pain, Patton was kind of crushing his already sore ribs.

“Patton, hurts, stop.” Patton immediately moved away, Remus tried to get closer to Virgil but was immediately pulled away and into a hug by his brother.

“Remus! You big oaf took you long enough to get here!” Remus and Roman immediately got into a wrestling match, Remus’s wings flapping everywhere as they tossed each other around. Logan and Patton ignored them.

“What’s wrong Virgil?” Patton asked nicely, Virgil knew better. He was using his  _ siren _ voice.

“I  _ kind of _ fell off a cliff and hurt myself?” Patton nearly screeched as Logan immediately began inspecting him. Even Roman and Remus stopped wrestling for a second.

“You fell off a cliff! Sweet cheese and crackers Virge, are you ok?” Roman immediately got up from his brother and walked over to him.

“It’s fine, Remus found me before a wendigo ate me.” They all turned to Remus who shrugged and gave them a toothy smile.

“Yup, Wendy was about to take a bite out of Virgil when I said not to. He was unconscious for a long while, and took him back to my place until morning.” Remus smiled wide as Logan and Patton thanked Remus for taking care of Virgil. Roman only squinted his eyes at his brother, he knew better than to trust Remus. Something happened last night and he was going to find out what. 

But first Virgil might need a doctor.

“I’m fine guys, just a little bit sore. I’ll be fine.” Virgil tried to tell Logan.

“I think it would be beneficial if you went to the hospital.”

“How about this, I go after work today?”

“Fine.” Logan seemed satisfied, but before they could do anything about Remus they heard a loud crash. Logan, Patton, and Roman all groaned as Virgil and Remus heard distant hissing in the background.

“What was that?” Remus asked, Roman sighed and ran a hand through his finger.

“A naga, he was in a forest fire. Brought here and his eye is badly damaged. If he doesn’t calm down we can’t help his eye heal properly!” Roman growled in frustration.

“Nothing is working?” Virgil asked, looking at Logan.

“None of the medication is calming him, Patton’s voice doesn’t affect him either, and we can’t tell when he’s sleeping or not.” Logan explained, they all walked down a hallway, Remus following in tow to a room with a giant glass window on the side. The Naga had a gold scaled body, with scales glittering up his chest, arms, and about half his face. 

Or what was his face, half of it was burned. Next to him was a table that seemed to be pushed down, and the naga was currently curled up in a corner. Virgil felt sorry for the poor guy, probably blind in one eye, and trapped in a new odd place. Virgil glanced over to Remus who had his face pressed against the glass, his wings puffed out.

“Remus?” Virgil started, but Remus just walked into the door gaining everybody's attention.

Even the naga.

“ _ Remus _ !” Roman hissed. “Get out of there!” The naga hissed at Remus but Remus held his arms up and sat across from the naga who seemed to calm down incredibly fast. Remus then began making motions with his hands, the naga did nothing for a second before doing their own motions. Slightly uncurling itself from the corner, Remus continued the hand motions, Virgil guessed it was sign language. The naga lowered their arms and body to the floor, staring at Remus.

“Remus?” He spoke, Remus nodded wildly and opened his arms, the naga lunged forward causing everyone to cry out. Much to their surprise the naga was hugging Remus, whose wings were fluttering with excitement. 

“What the  _ hell _ .” Roman whispered, Remus looked over and grinned at his twin.

“We are going to need some hearing aids if you want to talk to Janus.” Remus smirked, Logan nodded and walked off to try and find something as Janus pulled away from Remus.

“Holy shit Remus, it fucking sucks here. I hate it here, and what’s weirder is that there’s someone who looks just like you here. They’ve been poking me with things that make me feel sick. And there’s one with round glasses that makes me feel weird. I _definitely_ like it. And then there’s one who doesn’t show anything on his face, at all. I _don’t_ think he’s fae.” Janus only stopped when he looked over to Virgil, who was in the doorway. Remus smiled and waved Virgil over who sat near them, but also while being a good distance away.

Janus looked over to Remus who did more hand motions, Janus watched over the motions carefully, turning his head to one side where his good eye could see. Virgil just stayed where he was, fully aware that Patton and Roman were also in the doorway watching everything. Once Remus was finished with his explanation, Janus slunk to the floor and moved slowly towards Virgil.

“Virgil, don’t freak out. No matter what he does.” Remus whispered to him. “No sudden movements, nothing. He’s going to wrap around you for a second, but don’t worry I told him about your ribs.” Remus stated, and just like he said Janus began to wrap himself around Virgil. Even with Remus’s warning Janus squeezed too hard, making Virgil wince, Janus immediately loosened his grip but was still wrapped around Virgil.

Janus then shifted to face Virgil, Virgil looked Janus in his eyes. One eye was blurred grey, surrounded by burned flesh, the other was a hazel snake eye with small golden scales surrounding it. Janus lifted a claw to Virgil's face and gently poked his face, Virgil only blinked in response. Janus unwrapped himself from Virgil and wrapped himself around Remus instead, holding him tighter than he could with Virgil. Janus then pointed at Virgil.

“Friend.” He said in a smug voice, Virgil looked towards Remus who made a hand gesture.

“Repeat that and then point at him.” Remus instructed, Virgil did and Janus smiled before curling up around Remus some more.

“What did I just tell him?” Virgil asked, as Roman and Patton went to go find Logan with the hearing aids.

“You told him you were his friend.” Remus smiled and Virgil couldn’t help but smile as well. It took a while but finally Logan found some hearing aids and gave them to Remus who helped Janus put them in.

“Can you hear me now snakey?” Remus asked, Janus flinched back at Remus’s voice.

“Yes, please  _ do _ keep yelling in my ear.” Janus muttered, adjusting his hearing aids, finally their attention was directed at Logan, Roman, and Patton.

“Are you calm now?” Roman asked, Janus hissed at him, causing Roman to huff.

“Why does he look like you?” Janus turned to Remus, who gave him a lopsided grin.

“That’s my  _ twin _ Jay, remember? I have a brother?” Janus looked from Roman to Remus before slithering over to Roman. Roman, being smart for once, sat down on the ground and let Janus curl around him. Roman could feel Janus squeezing him, but didn’t react instead he just stood up with Janus wrapped around him.

“Want to see the center?” Roman asked, smiling a bit when Janus nodded. Roman then walked out of the room, leaving Patton and Logan alone with Remus and Virgil.

“Well that could have gone worse.” Patton muttered before turning around to see Remus draping himself over Virgil. “Remus!”

“What?”

“Virgil is fragile, you can’t just lay on him!”

“Why not?”

“Remus he fell off a cliff, remember?” Logan chimed in.

“Oh yeah, you ok emo?” Remus asked taking some weight off of him.

“Yeah just sore.” Virgil mumbled, Remus was warm and he didn’t really want the walking heater to leave. Honestly both him and Roman were always warm.

“Well, while Roman deals with the naga-”

“Janus.”

“Janus, we should discuss Remus's new living condition.” Logan stated, Patton looked back from Remus to Logan. His eyes weren’t like Logan's or Virgils’, instead they were black with light blue pupils. It supposedly helps with seeing underwater.

“Well wouldn’t he just go live with Roman for a while? Until he gets a job and a place to stay?” Patton asked, Logan crossed his arms.

“I don’t think that’s a good idea, Remus how much about modern technology do you know?” Logan asked, Remus shrugged.

“I know what a car is, and that Roman sucks at driving. Other than that, a tv, is like a magic box thing, and there are smaller boxes that you can talk into. Lights, heating, and some other basic stuff.” Remus tried to think of everything he could remember, in all honestly he didn’t care about it much.

“I thought so, living with Roman could have the possibility of overwhelming you with his  _ type _ of living.” Logan tried to sound  _ nice _ about it, but Roman was really extra with everything he does. Music, decorations, food, furniture, just about anything and everything. Having Remus be exposed to that so quickly could be damaging.

“Where would he live then?” Patton asked, Remus flapped his wings a bit as his antennas twitched in frustration. Another reason why he didn’t like society, people talking about people as if they weren’t there. Instead of focusing on the conversation happening in front of him, he decided to focus on Virgil. 

The small emo was still sitting near him on the floor, he looked relaxed as he watched the two creatures before him argue. Remus wondered why a human was working for a care center that could get him easily  _ killed _ . Remus stood stretching out a bit, Patton and Logan didn’t notice him. 

Virgil did though. He was staring right at him.

“Like what you see?” Remus jokes, Virgil snorted and rolled his eyes.

“Sorry Dukey, I’ve seen better.” Remus made a mock offense at Virgil before they both ended up laughing. 

“What about  _ Virgil _ ?” Logan’s voice dragged them back to the conversation.

“Wait what about me?” Virgil turned around and got up slowly, wincing in the small pain he felt in his stomach.

“That Remus stays with you, don’t you have another room in your apartment?” Logan asked. Virgil hesitantly nodded. “Good, Remus can stay with you and Janus will stay with Roman.” 

“Oh Jannie is staying with Ro-Bro?” Remus said teasingly. Logan just nodded and walked out of the room with Patton, Remus and Virgil soon followed. Meanwhile, Janus was getting to know Remus’s brother  _ very _ well.

“And here is where we store everything, sometimes we come back here just to relax, like a secret breakroom.” Roman showed proudly to the golden naga that was wrapped around him. He thought about putting him down but when he tried the naga squeezed him harder.

“Interesting, what do you store here exactly?” Janus asked, inspecting a nearby box.

“Medicine, medical supplies, food, clothing, toiletries, blankets, pillows, anything and everything we could think of I guess.” Roman shrugged going up and down the isles slowly until they reached a small table and bed in the very back of the storage. 

“Interesting,” Janus whispered, moving off of Roman and onto the bed, Roman chuckled and grabbed a nearby chair to sit next to Janus. “Why a bed?” Janus asked, tilting his head to Roman. Roman coughed into his sleeve and gave a bashful smile.

“I, um, like to take naps. Patton occasionally takes a nap, sometimes Virgil works overnight and falls asleep in here, and Logan gets migraines after difficult customers and this is the quietest place in the center.” Janus smirked and leaned over to Roman.

“Oh, is that  _ all _ ? Nothing more?” Janus lowered his voice as he got closer to Roman’s face. Despite Roman and Remus being twins, Roman was much handsomer in Janus’s opinion. Plus his voice wasn’t as annoying as Remus’s, not at all that nasally tone Remus has. Roman has a more regal, a more control energetic voice and Janus respected that. Plus, he also enjoyed how Roman’s face got as red as his gorgeous eyes.

Of course Remus was also his best friend, had darker skin, green eyes, wings, antennas, and many more physical appearances besides just having the same facial bone structure.

“Oh, um, nope nothing else! Just a bed being used for bed… purposes.” Roman stuttered a bit, trying to lean away from the looming snake. Janus’s smirk grew.

“Oh?” Janus said innocently. “And what kind of purposes are a bed for, my  _ prince _ ?” Janus whispered in Roman’s ear. At this point Janus was practically on top on Roman, his arms looped around Roman’s neck.

“Well, um, you know, sleeping, and other activities…” Roman murmured, trying not to shift in his seat. 

“Why don’t you give me a hands on demonstration, my  _ prince _ ?” Janus whispered, licking the shell of Roman’s ear. 

What? Janus couldn’t help himself, it’s been so long since he’s had sex. And there just so happens to be a very handsome Crypt right in front of him.

“Janus, I…” Roman moaned as Janus kissed his neck, slowly pulling him to the bed. “Janus wait.” Roman said, Janus immediately moved off, and back onto the bed. His entire body retracted.

“What’s wrong? Did I go too far? Roman, I sincerely apologize if-” Janus started, but Roman cut him off with a soft kiss to the lips.

“Janus, I would be more than happy, you are very handsome and showing you around the center has been wonderful but we barely know each other. Shouldn’t we take it slow? See how this goes?” Roman asked hesitantly with a nervous smile. Janus relaxed himself and moved towards Roman again, who gladly let Janus rewrap around him.

“Of course we can my  _ prince _ , please forgive me for being impatient. It’s been years since I’ve had a handsome Crypt be this close to me.” Janus purred, it gave Roman a wonderful shiver.

“Although you are very different from Remus, Remus wouldn’t even hesitate to take off his clothes.” Janus laughed.

“Wait!” Roman whispered yelled. “You’ve had sex with Remus?” This made Janus laugh loud and clear.

“No, no, no, no, no, no, dear prince. Remus is my best  _ friend _ . I was referring to your smaller friend, Virgil I believe. He had Remus’s scent all over him, much closer than what it  _ should _ be.” Roman was out the door before Janus even finished his sentence. Janus held onto Roman as they got to the front of the center where everyone was. Ignoring their greetings Roman uncurled janus and placed him on top of Virgil who was sitting down on one of the chairs.

He then walked over to Remus and  _ punched _ him.

“Roman!” Logan yelled trying to get in between the two fighting brothers. Remus didn’t mind, he figured Roman found out about him and Virgil. 

“Enough! Stop it you two!” Patton's command rang through the building as the twins parted. Remus was cackling as Roman glared at his younger twin. “There now Roman, what brought this on?” Patton asked gently, Roman huffed and turned towards his brother.

“If you hurt him I will kill you.” Roman said clearly, Patton gasped and hit his shoulder gently.

“Roman!” 

“Roman what are you talking about?” Logan asked, finally not in between the two fighting twins. 

“Remus fucked Virgil in the woods!” Roman shouted, Remus laughed louder, as Virgil hid his blushing face into Janus who happily curled around the warm emo.

“.....Why did this prompt you to punch Remus?” Logan asked. 

“Because Virgil is Virgil and Remus is Remus.” Roman stated, like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

“Fair.” Logan said, Virgil made a noise of indifference, as Janus chuckled. 

“How did you even find out?” Remus asked while still giggling, he didn’t even care that he was just punched.

“Janus.” Roman said simply, Remus looked over to the curled up snake against the emo.

“Your scent was all over him, and it was very strong. I highly doubt it was from just an overnight stay.” Janus purred as he gently squeezed the embarrassed emo. Trying not to hurt him some more than he already is. Janus enjoyed the heat and Virgil seemed to enjoy having a large scaled body to hide behind. Now at this point Logan, Patton, and Roman yelling at an unashamed Remus about safe sex and consent.

“Ok, first off, I asked for consent! Second, I'm clean!” Remus argued, insulted that they thought he would just  _ not _ ask for sexy consent.

“He fell off a cliff!” Patton tried to argue. Virgil sighed and looked over to Janus who had his eyes closed and was now probably sleeping. Virgil vaguely wondered if Janus had any medicine for his burns for his face. He then felt someone sit down next to him, Virgil looked over to see Roman watching him and Janus.

“You know when I asked you to go get my brother, I didn’t mean to  _ get _ with him.” Virgil groaned and Roman chuckled while staring at Janus. 

“I know, it was stupid to get with someone I barely know.” Virgil mumbled, the feeling of Janus’s scales felt cool to the touch. 

“Well, yes, that was very stupid, but are you  _ ok _ ? Did he  _ do  _ anything? Are you sure you want to be  _ near _ him anymore?” Virgil chuckled and shifted uncomfortably, Janus whined and curled tighter around him, making him wince. Roman helped uncurled Janus around him and placed Janus on top of Roman.

“I mean, it was good, and he was sweet to me afterward. So, I don’t know. I think he’s cool, but if you’re uncomfortable with it then-” 

“ _ Virgil _ ,” Roman’s voice was calming. “It’s fine, I might have overreacted a  _ little _ bit. I just wanted to know if you're ok. I don’t care if you bang my brother, just don’t tell me about it.” They laughed gently, until Virgil realized Logan was trying to strangle Remus.

“I should go stop them.” Roman wished him luck as Virgil walked over to diffuse the situation.

“You are a very sweet man.” Roman looked down to see Janus smirking at him.

“Oh, am I?” Roman questioned, smiling down at the snakey Crypt. “I thought you were sleeping?” Janus hummed.

“I was until Virgil pawned me off to you, I got cold and woke up.” Janus said, curling around Roman. “Want to  _ warm _ me up?” Roman blushed furiously, and coughed to the side.

“Um, there are other people in the room.” Janus’s smirk grew.

“Is that your  _ only _ objective?” Janus’s voice was smooth as he wrapped his arms around Roman’s neck. Roman was pretty sure his face was as bright as his eyes, he stumbled over a response which made Janus laugh.

“Oh this will be fun living with you, darling.” Janus purred out.

**Author's Note:**

> Likes and comments are appreciated!!!


End file.
